Xander: The Guyver
by Blackfang1983
Summary: During Halloween, Xander chooses to go out as The Guyver, An alien armor that enhances speed, strength, reaction time, and agility 100 fold.
1. Chapter 1

**Xander: The Guyver**

**Summary:** During Halloween, Xander chooses to go out as The Guyver, An alien armor that enhances speed, strength, reaction time, and agility 100 fold.

**Chapter One: Damn Chaos Mages**

Willow, Buffy and Xander were walking down the halls of Sunnydale High on there way to the student lounge since they have a free period, when they spotted Principal Snyder pulling students aside to sign them up for the volunteer trick or treating for watching some elementary and middle school brats. After some witty comments from Xander about the forcefully volunteering people, the trio try to sneak by, unfortunately, Snyder saw them before they moved a foot trying to make a break for it. As Buffy was trying to give some poor reason why she couldn't do the volunteer gig, all three of them have to be at the school by 3:30pm this Saturday to take the little kids.

"The one day a year that I have a day off. I was gonna stay home a veg with some movies."

"Giles giving you the night off on Halloween, I figured he would want you to start right at sunset." replies Xander.

"Giles swears that it is going to be a quite night. Apparently, Halloween is dead for the undead. They stay in."

"Those wacky vampires, that's why you gotta love. They just keep you guessing."

As the talked a little more Xander went to go get himself a soda. As he was doing that Buffy and Willow decided to talk for a bit with out Xander around. "So will you be seeing Angel Saturday night after we drop the kids off back at the school?"

"Probably, might go to the Bronze before than. So what this I hear about you moving on from Xander huh?" asks Buffy.

"Well I met someone. His name is Oz, he's a guitarist for that band Dingos ate my Baby. Plus Xander did talk to me before that saying that he only considers my like a sister."

"Well I hope he still doesn't have that crush on me. I mean I'm with Angel, plus it really wouldn't work out, he's too immature." At that Willow just nods, unfortunately, Xander over heard them when he came back because he left his money in his bag. As he walks away from them, trying to keep his temper under control, Larry walks up to him.

"Hey Xander can ask you a question?" After calming down bit he just nods to Larry to ask his question and be done with it.

"You and Summers, how close are you two?"

"Pretty close."

"But not together? I figured you two would be going out with the amount of time you are together."

"Look Larry I know you just didn't come over here to ask me being with Buffy, so if you don't mind I not feeling too well so just get to the point."

Taken back by how the loser is talking back to one of the football players. "Well do you think she would go for me."

"Larry I save you sometime, she's seeing someone else and unless he ups and dumps her, she's not going with anyone else, sorry." After saying his piece, Xander was about to walk away. That is until the next thing out of Larry's mouth.

"Really because I heard she's fast." Xander stops dead after two step, and balls his hands into fist.

"I hope you mean fast like the wind." the tone in which Xander just spoke in was barely controlled anger. First dealing with his step-father smacking his mother this morning for waking him up too earlier since he had a hangover, than with Buffy and Willow talking about how immature he was, this would be the final straw that made happy, goofy, and witty Xander into someone only his mother has seen when Tony Harris tried to hit him after beating his mother.

"No, you know what I mean. I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that. But that's probably the only go thing she can do."

**BAM!**

Everyone in the lounge stopped dead from hearing the sound of flesh hitting flesh painfully. When they look you see Xander right arm stretch out from what it looked like a right hook standing over Larry who happens to be on his back who has a busted lip. What really cause a lot of people to talk was the way Xander looked at Larry, pure rage. And than Xander spoke but his tone was one of ice.

"Never let me hear that you talk about anyone of my friends like that again and I don't care about being expelled, I will kick you ass so bad it will make hate crime look like a couple of kids fighting over a toy." Without another word Xander turns his back and starts to walk away. Unfortunately, Larry wasn't going to let the school loser get away with punching him. So Larry gets up and tackles Xander from the back to the ground. Meanwhile Buffy and Willow were in shock by the way Xander just acted.

As Larry gets up, Xander is still on the ground trying to get some air back into his lungs, Larry starts to kick him in the ribs. On the 4th kick Xander rolls away and get to his feet. As Larry goes for a right hook, Xander ducks underneath and comes up with a left straight into Larry's face. Larry little bit stunned from the left, doesn't have time to stop Xander tackle him to the ground and start punching all over him. About 10 seconds later Larry gets out from underneath Xander, as he was about to go back after Xander, Snyder walks in between the two.

"What the hell is goes on here!?" yells Snyder and Larry was about to reply when Xander beat him to the punch.

"A fight. He pissed me off and this was the result." tells Xander in a completely calm tone.

"Harris my office now, Larry go to the nurse and get that nose checked."

When Xander and Snyder head to the office, Buffy and Willow were standing still. Buffy was the first to break the silence between the two. "What the hell just happened? When did Xander start fighting at school?" But got no answer. Turning to look at Willow, she sees that Xander's life time friend was pale white. "Hey, Earth to Willow. I know that was weird but no reason to look like you just saw a ghost."

"You don't understand. Xander has never done anything like that when he is angry. It was almost like it was Larry he was fighting, more like his fa..." realizing the slip up, Willow grabs her things and runs out of the lounge. Buffy was about to follow but gets stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she sees that the hand belongs to none other than Queen C.

"Don't ask her anything about Xander's home life. You won't like the answer." says Cordy in a sad tone.

"Why should you care what I ask Willow. Last time I checked you hated Xander."

"It's complicated, we didn't always hate each other. But it's because my dad,and me being his little girl didn't want me talking to Xander any more, but it wasn't Xander's fault. Just give it some time." and with that Cordy walked away.

**Time skip to Saturday morning at the Summers home**

Xander was standing out on the front porch of the Buffy's house. Raising his right hand to knock on the door when it opened and someone came running out without looking crashes into Xander. As he gets his barrings back, Xander looks up to find Dawn, Buffy's twin sister who just moved in from living with her father, was the one to crash into him, and they way that they landed would be considered inappropriate. "Uh, Hi Dawn, not that I am complaining but you might want to get off." says Xander laughing nervously.

Dawn who was trying to get the world to stop spinning, realizes that she was on top of her crush. Now since both Dawn and Joyce know about Buffy's night job and that both Willow and Xander help her along with Mr. Giles and his girlfriend, Jenny, Dawn looks up to Xander as a hero more than her sister since he choses to fight along side the slayer instead of watching from the side lines.

Unfortunately, Dawn was always shy around Xander, when she visited. Now that she moved in with her mother and sister after her father remarried and could not stand her new step mother, she was both excited and scared out of her mind of seeing Xander almost everyday.

"Sorry, I was just about to go to the store for some last minute things for my costume. But you're here for Buffy and Willow?"

"Yeah we were going to go get your costumes together at that new store Ethan's. How about you wait a few and we could all go together?" asks Xander with his lopsided grin on his face.

"S-sure. By the way what are you going as?"

"Haven't the slightest clue since I wasn't planing on going out. I figure something out at the store. What about you? What did the lovely Miss Dawn Summers decided to go as for All Hallows Eve?"

"Well I wanted to go as Mai from Fatal Fury the movie when we watched last weekend, but the outfit was too revealing for Mom's tastes, so I'm going as one of the best female shinobi ever, Sakura Haruno, from Naruto when they are older." replies Dawn with a little blush on her face about the lovely part from Xander.

"Ah, the beautiful med nin that ends up marrying Naruto after the war. Good choice."

"Dawn why is the door opened? I thought you left to get something for you costume." asks Joyce walking toward the front door.

"Sorry mom, just run into Xander on the way out. He invited me to come with him, Buffy, and Willow to that new store Ethan's."

"Really? Well they already left about 20 minutes ago. I thought they would have called you and told you to meet them there."

"Well I guess they forgot." says Xander a little down. Both Joyce and Dawn both mentally call Buffy an idiot for different reasons. Joyce because she thinks that Buffy ditching going out with Xander for some vampire, who cares that he has a soul. Dawn for hurting Xander's feeling. "Well since they took off without us, you can come with me and help me with picking something out. And maybe grab some food on the way."

Dawn was in shock, instead of running to catch up with Buffy, asks Dawn not only to go with him to the store, but also help him pick something out as well as food. It was like an unofficial date. "Sure but if I see one twinkie during lunch, I'll eat it in front of you."

"Deal, only since I refuse you let you have any of my twinkies." replies Xander with a smile that make Dawn's heart skip a few beats. As Joyce was watching on she couldn't help the smile on her face. Buffy may have bad taste in boyfriends, but Dawn was smart enough to see Xander for who he is. As the two walk off, Joyce shuts the door, hoping that Dawn takes a change before someone else does, especial Buffy or Willow. She loves Buffy with all her heart just as she loves Dawn, but she knows Buffy doesn't deserve a man like Xander.

At Ethan's

Buffy and Willow were both drooling over an 18th century English dress. Willow already has her costume, a simple ghost with the word "Boo" across the sheet. Neither of them notice that both Xander and Dawn walked in, As Dawn heads over to the counter to ask if they have any anime stuff, Xander walks around a bit, looking into bins at toy guns thinking that he could go as a solider since he has his fathers old uniform at the house.

Thinking of his father, Xander reaches up and grabs the dog tags his father had given him for his 4th birthday, the week before he was redeployed during the Gulf War. Two weeks later he was killing in action. When Xander was 9, his mother remarried thinking that Xander could use a father figure, but it wasn't happy as after the first two years, Tony Harris started drinking and hitting his mother. Xander's true last name was Kent.

As Xander was thinking of his father, Dawn walks up to him and taps him on the shoulder. Shaking his head clear of his thoughts, he turns toward Dawn smiling, not noticing the single tear running down from his right eye, but Dawn doesn't. Not wanting to ask him right now because not wanting to get on his bad side since he asked her to come. "Hey, I found this great costume that you might like, but I don't know anything about it. Since you got me stared on anime last summer you might know about it."

"Well let's check it out. Besides, you have good tastes for clothes have stuff."

"I resent that, but I'll let it slide only if you buy me an ice cream after lunch."

"Are you trying to extort a free desert out of me Miss Summers, I have taught you everything I know. Now the student has surpassed the Master." jokes Xander with a mock bow.

"Ladies don't extort things. We prefer the term, "suggest" since we don't sound like a con artist." laughs Dawn while brings the attention of one slayer and a red headed witch in training.

"Is that Xander and Dawn over there Will?"

"Yup. Oh we forgot to call Xander that we were leaving early. Hope he's not upset with us."

"I doubt he even realizes that we are here" says Buffy a little shocked at how Xander and her sister are acting around each other. Part of her is happy that Xander isn't fawning over her. But a part of her is also bitter at Dawn for taking the attention from her. As both Willow and Buffy make their way toward the two, Dawn grabs Xander's hand and basically drags him in the back to look at the costume Dawn pick out.

As Xander looks at it, he seems to remember something about the costume. "This is the armor from the Guyver movies."

"Guyver? What is it?"

"I was an alien armor that boosted a humans abilities a 100 fold, strength, speed, etc. The main character found it by accident, after that he had a group called Chronos after him to get the suit. They found a way to manipulate human DNA to make monsters called zoanoids. After fighting them he was able to destroy their corporation in L.A., but later found out that they were world wide. The third movie took places years later, just before the final fight between Chronos and the Guyver after he master his martial arts and the Guyver. The anime series was the same but, the main character lost his father and some of his friends to Chronos."

"Wow, I just figured it suited you. I kind of are like a knight you know, noble, self sacrificing, brave, and always around when someone needs help." replies Dawn with a blush.

Taken back about how Dawn see him, Xander can only smile. Buffy and Willow, who over heard Dawn, are shock about how Dawn looks at Xander. Buffy was feeling a bit bitter at Dawn for some reason she couldn't explain. Willow because someone else sees Xander like she does.

"Well it's settled. I'll take it. Now lets go see the cashier and get it."

"No need to look for me."replies a voice with an English accent. Turning around, both Xander and Dawn come face to face with a middle aged English man with brown hair and eyes that sparkle with something both couldn't pinned down. "A fine pick. Hello, the name's Ethan, and as you can guess I own this store."

"Xander. And this happens to be Dawn."

"Pleasure to meet you. Now I overheard you wanted to rent this suit?"

"Yeah, and anything that she would like." Dawn was about to say that she had money for her things but Xander turned to her. "I invited so you could help, it's the least I can do." Dawn just nodded dumbly, not only getting lunch out of him, but also paying for the rest of her costume. If she was braver, she would have kissed him.

"Very well, why don't you go to the counter, while I get your costume and put the young lady's items in some boxes." Taking the items and the suit, Ethan disappears in to the back. After paying the man, both Dawn and Xander leave the store, never noticing that Willow and Buffy were following them.

Buffy and Willow watched as both of them went to a diner and got some lunch, and talked. Dawn was laughing at some of the comments about living in Sunnydale. Dawn made some jokes about Angel being 200 years pedophile for dating Buffy, with Buffy did not like. As Xander looked at his watch he it was about 1:25pm.

"Damn, it's already this late. Well we better go and get ya that ice cream, I'll call Willow and Buffy and tell them I'll meet them at the school."

"Oh, I have to get ready too. I have help mom with a few things than go to the Bronze."

"Maybe we could do this again?" nervously asks Xander.

"I would like that." shyly replies Dawn.

"Cool, well I might head to the Bronze after this whole watching little kids. Maybe we could meet up. I'll call first, don't want to be like Captain Forehead and just sneak up on people like a stalker." At that Dawn laughs. As the got the two ice cream cones they both go their separate ways with Xander heading home, and Dawn almost skip her way home.

When Dawn walks through the door, Joyce was on the couch watching the news. As Joyce sees Dawn, she noticed that Dawn was basically glowing with that smile on her face and bounce in her step. "Have a good time I take it?"

"Yeah, I never had that much fun. We might meet up at the Bronze later tonight."

"Really, did you two run into Buffy and Willow at the store?"

"What? Oh we were so busy talking and laughing to even look for them. Well Xander said that he would meet up with them at the school."

"So the date went well?" asks Joyce with a smirk.

"Yeah," replies Dawn with a happy sigh. "He said we should do it again." Just than Buffy and Willow walk through the door, both looking a bit unhappy.

"What wrong girls?" asked Joyce.

"Xander is going to meet us at the school instead of coming over here and walking with us. I mean we always walk together. What's changed?" says Buffy with Willow just nodding her head in agreement.

"Well you too should get ready soon since you only have about an hour to be at the school. I'll drive you there."

High School 3:35 pm

"Alright, now tears are the key to getting a double bagger. You could try the classic "you missed me but it's risky if not on old people or a big group." Explains Xander with his helmet off.

As he was busy with his charges, Buffy, Willow, and Dawn walk through the doors. Buffy was dressed up in an 18th century tan dress, with a brown haired wig. Willow was in the classic ghost sheet. But what Xander was looking at was Dawn, dressed in a pink sleeveless shirt with a white circle on the back, tight black biker shorts with a a mini skirt over it. Pink hair wig, green contacts, elbow and knees pads, ninja sandles. As the female trio walk up to him he stand at full height which was about a head taller than all three girls.

"Hey guys. You look great Dawn." at this Dawn blushes and Buffy coughs into her hand. "Oh, nice dress Buffy, anyways Dawn I was wondering what time you were going to the Bronze?"

As Dawn and Xander were talking, Buffy walks over to get her charges for the evening when Cordy walks over to her. "Well well well, looks like Xander really has moved on from miss slayer. So whose the lucky girl?"

"That would be my twin sister Dawn."

"Really? Wow, look at them. Must have been something really funny to have her holding her stomach laughing that hard."

"Yeah whatever. Look I'm already late so I just going to get these kids and take them around the block a few times."

As everyone heads out to go trick or treating, Dawn was about to get back in her mother's suv when Xander called out to her. Wondering what he could want to talk to her a bit, she walks over to him. "Yes Xander?"

"Well since you're not going to the Bronze until about 7, do you want to come along and maybe grab some free chocolate?"

"Xander-san are you asking me out on a night on the town filled with little kids and chocolate?"

"Why yes. Yes I am. No woman can pass up free chocolate. It would go against the bible."

"Well I could wait for another few hours at the house bored. But you did offer chocolate."

"Great, now all it needs to do is rain twinkies and it's has been the greatest day of my life."

"Hey, are we going to go trick or treating, or are we going to have to watch you and your girlfriend kiss?" asks one of the kids.

Both Dawn and Xander blush. Xander recovering first heads toward the doors and opens them for Dawn and the kids while Buffy and Willow look on bitterly.

Across town, a certain chaos mage kneels down in front of a two headed statue, while chanting in Latin. Releasing the spell, a wave of magic covers all of Sunnydale. As the wave passes by everyone that rented a costume from Ethan's, the change into whatever they were wearing. But two people just pass out. Both Dawn and Xander found themselves in some black void with nothing but the two of them around.

"Ok, I thought Giles told Buffy it was gonna be a quite night. Stupid English librarians." rants Dawn. After she was Finished ranting, they hear the sounds of two different people walking toward them. Xander gets in front of Dawn in order to protect her. Soon they see two people walking toward them. (I'm not going to describe what they look like so look up Sakura post time skip and Guyver 2 dark hero on Google.)

"Ok this is getting freaky. Why are the two people we dressed up as standing in front of us?" asks Dawn.

"Be damned if I knew."

"Easy there, we don't mean any harm. We just want to talk." states Shawn in the Guyver suit.

"About what?" asks Xander.

"Well you see there is a chaos spell at work here that has turn a lot of people into the costumes. Before we came here, we were in control of your bodies. Someone named Willow found us and told us what was going on. Since both of us have experience with going into our minds, we were able to come here." states Sakura

"But we were able to see all of your memories. What has us worried is the face that you two live on this "Hellmouth" and that Xander is just a normal human who helps fight against the darkness. So we figure to help you two out." finishes Shawn.

"How?" asks Dawn.

"You Dawn will fuse with Sakura while Xander fuses with me. All you will get is our abilities and knowledge and skills. Dawn will get medical jutsus and her taijutsu skills that would make a slayer jealous but she would have to built up her charka. Xander will get his own Guyver plus all my skills in the marital arts but again will have to work on perfecting on his own. But there are other things that we don't have time to explain since the spell is will end soon since Willow went to go get Giles for help since the slayer turned into a crying little noble woman."

"So how do we fuse?" asks Dawn.

"You sure you want this Dawn?" ask Xander.

"I want to be able to help you and Buffy."

"Okay. Well you heard her how do we fuse."

Both Sakura and Shawn just walk toward the duo. As the each stand face to face with their respective costumes, they each hold out their hands and as soon as the take them, there was a flash of light and than nothing.

**A.N.** The first chapter I don't think the rest of the chapters will be this longer but I'll try. Tell me what you think. I might need a beta reader. Don't forget to read my other stories...till next time.


	2. Changes

**Xander: The Guyver**

**A.N.** I had some reviews and messages saying I pushed things up too soon regarding both Joyce's knowledge of Buffy being the Slayer and bringing Dawn in. I just wanna say that this story and "Shinobi of Sunnydale" are not going to go by the show a lot. Nobody who writes on fan fiction goes by any of the shows, but their take on what they wanted to happen. I've watched all seven seasons of Buffy and to be honest, they messed up the show a lot. Xander was always screwed around with. But I want Xander to step into his own in my stories, and for the readers who don't like what I've written I'm sorry but I will not stop, for those who enjoy my stories, thank you now to let's get this started.

**Chapter 2: Changes**

Dawn was the first one to "wake" up. Finding herself in her own bed, she tosses the sheets off her and on her feet in a second. Unfortunately, her head was pounding with all of the knowledge that was just downloaded into her skull via chaos spell. After getting the world to stop spinning, she heads toward the door. Looking at the clock next to her bed, the time read to be about 7 am. Opening the door and heading downstairs into the living room she spots Xander laying on his back on the couch, bare chested from the wait up and a bed sheet covering his lower half. Dawn was blushing redder than a tomato at the sight of the muscles he has, but because of the way he dresses one who never notice.

About 30 seconds later, Xander began to stir. Slowly he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Opening his eyes and looking around, Xander finds himself on the couch with no shirt on. Eyes roaming he sees Dawn standing over by the stairs, starring open mouth with a bit of drool leaking from the corner of her mouth. Standing up, and letting the sheet fall off his lower half, lucky he was wear some sweat pants, he walks toward Dawn, not that she is noticing this since she's in her own little world.

"Ah, morning Dawn." That broke her from her perverted thoughts. That and the fact Xander was waving his and near her face.

"M-m-morning." said Dawn finding her feet extremely interesting at this point.

"Well, since we somehow ended up at your house and my costume is missing I don't suppose you know what happened. Though I did have a strange dream of talking to my suit while you talked to Sakura. Weird."

"Um, I don't think that was a dream Xander since I had the same one."

"Really? Well, that would explain the headache of all this stuff I know now."

"Yeah my head was pounding as well." Still looking at the floor.

"So maybe we should talk to Giles."

"Yeah. Oh and Willow and Buffy too. My mom might freak out over it since now she has two super daughters instead of one now." Laughing at that Xander walks in to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Dawn goes back up stairs, back to her room to grab a change of clothes as she goes into the shower. Meanwhile Xander is looking around the kitchen to make something for breakfast. Thanks to Shawn's knowledge of living alone, he knows how to actually cook, which is one up on Buffy now.

20 minutes later, Dawn walks down stairs into the kitchen to a wonderful smell. As she looks at the table she sees a few stacks of pancakes. Sitting at the end of the table was Xander with a thoughtful look on his face. Coughing into her hand to bring him back to the world of the living, Xander blushes a little at Dawn was wearing a tight black tee shirt which seemed to be like second skin, some tight blue, low cut jeans, and with her hair wet made her look like some kind of goddess.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah well not everyone Shawn knew was about the Guyver or fighting. Speaking of which maybe I should see if I can call on it soon and what my limits are."

"Yea. I should too since I wanna be of some help."

"Well maybe we should talk to Giles about training us or at least using the library."

After that both of them just sat down and ate just enjoying each others company. Half way through breakfast, Buffy and Joyce walked into the kitchen surprised at the pancakes left. Buffy was more surprised at Xander sitting at the table with out a shirt on, and at the muscles he has that she never seen because of all the baggy clothes he wears.

"Well you two seem to be in a good mood." says Joyce with a smirk as Dawn blushes.

"Morning Mrs. S, Buffy.

"Hi Mom. How was the party at the gallery last night?" asks Dawn.

"It went fine until people started turning into their costumes. Than it just went to hell."

"Yea well, blame Giles saying it was going to be a quiet night. He should know by now never jinx us on a Hellmouth." jokes Xander.

After they all share a laugh, Dawn and Xander finish eating as Joyce and Buffy sat down and stared. Xander grab his and Dawn's plates and started washing them in the sink as Joyce watched and nodded at his actions. Dawn and Buffy were just staring at how his back muscles moved as he did the dishes. Xander turned around wiping his hands on the towel and sees both sisters looking at him. Raising an eye brow at Buffy, he couldn't stop himself from teasing her. "So Buffy, enjoying the show?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yea....I mean no. Oh god no." replies Buffy dreamy at first but it knocked her out of her stupor into shocked outrage. But all three noticed Dawn was still staring with a tint of red on her cheeks. Xander smiles softy at her.

"Well, I should get going at get a change of clothes unless Dawn thinks I should go half naked all day."

"I won't mind." replies Dawn which got a laugh out of Joyce and Xander but a horrified look from Buffy.

"I'm sure you wouldn't." replies Xander with a smirk.

After finding his sneakers, Xander leaves the house telling Dawn he'll call her later. As he makes his way home, Xander starts accessing the knowledge of his new Guyver Unit. Comparing his to Shawn's from the movies, Xander's the functions of the one from the anime series. Such as the ability to fly, the blades that were suppose to be on the elbows were moved were they come out from above the wrist, emit high frequency sound waves from were the mouth is, and to shoot a ball of condensed gravity. Plus instead of a metallic gray color for a main color, his was a pitch black, trimmed with silver.

As he walked through his front door, he sees his stepfather passed out on the couch with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels near his head. Quickly walking upstairs as quietly as possible so not to walk the drunk up and hear his mouth. Once in his room, Xander grab a change of clothes with were a set of camouflage pants, an white tee shirt and a black jacket, hopped in the shower and scrubbed down for 10 minute. After getting dressed, he looked at his alarm clock on his end table next to his bed, it read 9:30.

Leaving his house, Xander walks into one of the near by woods. Once he reaches deep enough to sees no one around, he closes his eyes and relax his body. Once he seems focus, his eyes snap open which are slightly glowing and says softly one word. "Guyver."

A bright light surrounds Xander, as it dies down a male figure standing around 6'5" tall, dressed in midnight black armor that was trimmed with silver. The head had to lens that seemed to be for his eyes, and a what seemed to be a curved blade that started at it's forehead, right above an orb that had a glowing ring around it standing up and curving backwards without touching the top of his head almost like an antenna, on each side of the "blade" was a silver orb that moved back and forth.

The figure let out some compressed air out from what looked like two vents from one the sides were his mouth would be. Between the "vents" were two tiny orbs the size of marbles. Bring his hands up to his face and turning them to look at his armor, he looks at the nearest tree with was right in front of him by 4 feet. Walking over to it until he was about an arm length away. Balling up his right hand into a fist, with the speed of a snake, snaps his right out in a straight punch the connected with the tree. The sound of wood being stuck with metal filled the clearing, followed by the sound of wood snapping. The figure pulled his hand back while string at for a two seconds before looking a the hole that was just punched through it.

"Woah." Xander's voice which sounds like he's talking through Darth Vader's mask. Disactiving the armor in the same bright light, Xander is standing there in his clothes grinning like a fool. "Well might as well start going through the katas of Jeet Kune Do." For the next 3 hours Xander would train his body, he knew that the Guyver just increased his strength, speed, and agility, so if he worked his body out more, the more power the Guyver could bring out

At 2pm, Xander was just finishing up his shower and heading back into his room. As he was getting dressed, Xander was thinking about how him and Dawn were going to tell the others about their changes. He was so deep in thought, he never noticed someone walk up behind him. Hearing a gasp, Xander turned on the balls of his feet into a defensive stance. Looking at the female figure in front of him who had long raven colored hair and dark hazel eyes. The woman was around her early forties.

"Mom. What's wrong?" ask Xander

"Alex, what happened to your back?"

"Huh? What's wrong with it?"

"Look at it, there's like two red circle marks near each of your shoulders" Looking at the mirror behind him he could see what his mother was talking about. A total of four equal sized circles, two on each side and no bigger than the size of a ping pong ball. He knew why they were there, to call upon the Guyver from it's dimensional pocket. Turning back to his mother he was about to tell her about the fight with the jock from school when Tony Harris' drunken yell came though the house.

"Jessica!! Get me a drink god damn it!!"

Some what afraid, Jessica Harris ran down the stairs into the kitchen to get her husband a new bottle of alcohol. As she was handing him the bottle of JD, Xander was walking down into the living room to see a site the would finally break his restraint when it came to his step father.

After talking a swig of the bottle, Tony spit it out. Looking at his wife with anger, he slapped Jessica across the face. "You stupid bitch, it's warm. Can't you do anything right. No wonder the husband of your's got himself killed, it was better than dealing with you." Bringing back his right hand for a full out punch, he was surprised when a hand grabbed his wrist. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Tony saw that it was Xander and that his eyes turned so cold it make Tony sober up quite quickly.

"Tony, I think it's about time someone taught you a lesson about how to treat women. The painful way." with that said Xander pulled the wrist towards him and kneed him in the gut. The blow knocked the air out from Tony's lungs and made him bend over. As he was trying to gasp for air Xander just his free right hand and upper cutted Tony so hard in the jaw it knocked two teeth from his mouth. Jessica was torn between stopping Xander or joining in on the beat down.

Xander grabbed Tony by the collar of his shirt dragged him to the front door, opened it and picked him up so he was eye level with Xander. "I think you over stayed your welcome in this house, so it's best that you leave, FOR GOOD." as soon as Xander finished that yell, he let go of Tony's shirt and spun on the ball of his left foot and kicked out with his right leg into a vicious round house kick into the drunk's gut, knocking him off the porch and on to the front lawn. Jessica walked up behind Xander, and put her hand on his shoulder,

"You didn't need to do that Alex. But thank you."

"I think it's time to get those divorce papers mom. I'm not going to let this happen anymore. Because if it does, let's just say nobody will miss him." Xander just turns from the door as he closes it and walks into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Picking up his cell phone he dials the Summers' home, hopeful to talk to Dawn.

**A.N.** Ok people sorry about the delay but writing two stories on Buffy is a little difficult because I don't want to just the same plot for both so I only gonna work on "Shinobi of Sunnydale" for right now. I will continue this story but I'm gonna put it on hold until I know where the storyline with my other story will go. Sorry bout this but if someone wants to take over this story pm me.


End file.
